One and the same
by omega112
Summary: Jane is looking for a newborn vampire who has quite a reputation. When she finds him he turns out to have a very unique ability. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meeting Raymon

Janes Pov

It has been three years since that day when we the volturi had faced off against the cullens and had decided the fate of there child. We had ran that day and since then we had done our job and kept the order of our secret world. Now we look for a way to strengthen our ranks i alone am searching for a vampire so strong that we can not ignore him his name known as the flash killer. His abilities have been recorded as unknown except that he can kill anyone in a blink of an eye or so the rumors say i will be the judge of that.

I approach his last known appearance in a small town in texas in america. So far all my leads have come up empty and i hope that this time i don't end up empty handed i know aro will be much displeased if i come home without this new vampire. I suddenly hear a scream of a woman and head towards the scream hoping. I approach the area and hide away on a roof top to find a woman in an ally being mugged by some random man. I frown and turn to leave when suddenly i hear a man scream behind me i turn around to find the man who was mugging the woman on the ground clutching his gut with a man who wasn't there before. This intreages greatly i decide to listen in.

"You dare mess with a defenseless woman you scum." The mysterious man says.

"Why you little punk you think you can attack me and get away with it ill kill you." The man then charges him but he doesn't move until the last second and when he moved i barely caught his movement. The mugger was now on the ground again with both arms held behind his back.

"Hey lady grab your stuff and get out of here." the lady just nods and grabs her stuff and leaves the area.

"Now then where were we oh yes now that she's gone i can feed." I smile and know that this is another vampire the man on the ground begins to shake.

"What do you mean feed." Next thing i know it the mysterious man bites the muggers neck and drains him of every last drop of blood he then tosses the body to the ground and wipes his mouth.

"His blood wasn't to bad not the worst i've ever tasted but not the best." I smile but then he looks in my general direction i just stand there staring at him. Suddenly he disappears.

"You know its not nice to spy on people." I whip around and find him standing behind me. He stood at least 6 feet tall and had blond hair and had deep red eyes.

"How long did you know i was there?" He just smiles.

"I knew all along you were up here. My only question is why are you here?" I keep a clear face.

"I came here following a lead on the flash killer. I heard he was here in this little town." His smile disappears and is replaced wit a frown.

"What do you want with him?" He stares me down with his blood red eyes and for the first time in a century i feel scared.

"I come in the name of the volturi, we wish to recruit him to our ranks." He then begins to laugh.

"So your the one they sent to get him huh you don't look that special why did they only send you?" I glare at him.

"I'm stronger than i look i have a unique ability that can take down anyone so i wouldn't get to cocky." His laughter stops.

"Well lady sorry but i guess you wasted your time cause i'm not joining your little club." I widen my eyes in surprise.

"So your the flash killer?" He just laughs.

"The one and only." I eye him up and down.

"Well i guess you should leave now little lady and stop hunting me unless you are looking for a fight." He begins to walk away.

"I don't think you would want to fight me i guarantee i could take you down in just one move." He stops moving and turns around and glares at me.

"Well i guess i'll have to show you why they call me the flash killer. Don't worry this will be over in a mater of seconds." He then closes his eyes making me wonder what he is doing. Suddenly he open his eyes.

"PAIN." Suddenly i am surprised when i feel excruciating pain all over i fall to the ground screaming. In a blink of an eye he is over next to me.

"I guess i win little lady." He then picks me up by the throat with one hand and begins to choke me i feel my skin begin to crack.

"Wait please." He stops choking me and sets me down much to my surprise.

"Your turn little lady." I am even more surprised at what just happened.

"How did you do that." He smiles and laughs.

"Lets just say i have a special ability that's one of a kind." I then do something i hadn't done in centuries i smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's not one of a kind." He just looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me show you. PAIN." He is then on the ground squirming in excruciating pain i stop seconds later and walk over to him as he begins to get up.

"How did you do that?" I just smile again and kneel next to him.

"I too have a special ability that's one of a kind." He just smiles and laughs.

"Well looks like i'm not one of a kind anymore huh little lady." I glare at him.

"I have a name you know." He just smiles.

"And that would be?" We both stand up.

"My name is jane." He then smiles and extends his hand.

"Names raymon" I shake his hand.

"So are you gonna join the volturi." He just sighs.

"I don't know little lady." I glare at him.

"Why are you still calling me little lady you know my name." He just laughs.

"Cause it ticks you off." I just glare at him.

"Just give me a day to make my decision ok."I just nod.

"Well at least i know i'm not the only one who has this gift." I look at him.

"By the way how did you get your power?" He sighs.

"I was bitten a couple months ago and after i changed i recruited into a coven and one day we were attacked by a couple of massive wolves they killed everyone but me. When i saw my new family dead i wished that the wolves would die a horrible painful death and next thing i knew it they were all on the ground whimpering in pain. I killed them and buried my new family. Ever since then I've been traveling around the world killing all who had challenged me." I nod my head and begin to walk away.

"How did you get yours." I freeze.

"I'll tell you another time ok." He nods

"Meet me here tomorrow and i'll give you my decision ok." I just nod and he disappears. After a couple minutes i smile for the third time in a century.

 _He was kinda cute even for a newborn_


	2. Raymon's Decision

Raymon's Pov

I land on an empty sidewalk and begin to think about my decision.

 _Well what do i do i can either stay or go. I didn't think it would be so hard to make this decision it should be simple. Its either stay by myself for the rest of eternity or i could join the volturi and be with my kind. What to do what to do.I mean i kinda like being alone it's what iv'e become accustom to but then again having someone to talk to wouldn't be that bad._

 _I wish this was simpler. I mean my last family told me that the volturi were a bunch of evil vampire and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. But then why did she not kill me when i was in pain why did she spare me. They're suppose to be evil yet she let me live then again i did the same to her. I don't know why but i left her alive if it were anyone else i would have killed them._

 _"Wait please" Those words haunt me still i don't know why. When she said those i was compelled to let her go. Was i just curious to see what happened i don't know. When she said those two words i just couldn't bring myself to kill her why._

 _Why was she so special i just couldn't kill her i would kill anyone else but i just could not kill her for some reason. It puzzles me but she was just special for some reason._

 _I need a drink._

I walk over to the nearest bar and sit down and wait to be served. The bartender comes up to me after a minute.

"What would you like." I order a couple shots of whiskey. She leaves and i put my head down on the bar.

"Here you go sir enjoy." I nod and down one of the someone sits next to me i look over to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting next to me.

"May i help you." She just smiles.

"Yeah you look lonesome could you use some company?" I sigh.

"No i would like to be left alone please." She smiles and grab my arm.

"Your cold i know a way to warm you up."I sigh and down two more shots of whiskey.

"No now leave me alone." She frowns and walks away.

 _"Wait please" Those word are still stuck in my head. Why did i let her go why did i let her live what makes her so special. Iv'e killed anyone who challenged me but i couldn't kill her._

I fell a hand tap me on the shoulder and expect the woman from earlier but am faced with a man with the woman behind him fake crying.

"Hey why did you make my sister cry." I sigh

"I didn't she's faking she came up to me and asked if wanted to sleep with her i said no and i guess she didn't like that so now here she is with you fake crying hoping that you will kick my ass." The man and woman just glare at me.

"You calling my sister a whore." I sigh again.

"Look i'll just leave ok." I down the last two shots of whiskey and put down some money for the whiskey and a tip for the bartender. I go to leave but am stopped by a hand firmly gripping my shoulder.

"It's to late for that pal." I sigh and grab his hand and slowly begin to crush it and don't stop until he is kneeling.

"Look here's whats going to happen i'm going to let go and i'm going to leave you are going to stay here understand!" he just nods his head. I then let go and walk out the bar.

 _"Wait please" Those words still haunt me. It still puzzles me to no end. What made her so special. She was just another vampire she was just a short blonde haired cute wait a minute cute where did that come from. I'm a vampire i thought all that stuff was for mortals. Well then again she actually was pretty do i do now i can either stay alone or go with her. I mean it wouldn't be that bad going with her i mean would it. My last family told me that the volturi only uses others for there gifts. I mean i could always say no and be on my way. I just don't know why it's so hard._

 _"Wait please." Damn why won't those words leave me. They puzzle me to no end its as if when she said that i just couldn't bring myself to kill her not then and not now._

I look up at the sky and see that dawn was coming. I hide out in an abandon building.

 _"Iv'e made y decision now all i have to do is wait for night fall i hope she is there._

8:30 PM

I stand there on the building where i left her and wait. She appears in front of me with a expressionless face.I smile.

"Well have you made your decision." I nod and look up at the full moon.

"Have you ever noticed the moon always up there always bright always alone never having someone up there with her. Iv'e made decision." She looks at me still with a emotionless face.

"Iv'e decided it's time to stop being alone, Iv'e decided to go with you and mingle with my own kind." She smiles briefly.

"i'm glad you have decided to join us you won't regret this decision." I smile and walk over to her.

"I only have one one question. What is the moon like where were going." She looks at me puzzled.

"Iv'e always looked at the moon at night it reminds me that somethings in life are simple and peaceful even if i do it alone i still enjoy it." She looks at me briefly then looks up at the moon.

"I guess that the moon is nice in Italy. Iv'e never looked at it before." I smile and walk over to her.

"It is beautiful when you think about it." She nods and looks at me.

"Are you ready we have a long journey ahead of us." I nod and we begin to head towards Italy.

"Oh and by the you should smile more it pretty." She looks at the ground.

"I don't smile for a reason." I look at her.

"Why?" she looks up at me clearly upset.

"I don't want to talk about it ok." I nod and we head towards our destination.

"When ever you want to talk about it i'll be there ok."She looks up at me surprised. I just smile.

Jane's Pov

 _When ever you want to talk about it i'll be there ok" I can't believe he said that. Does he really care. Why does he care. He puzzles me to no end. Maybe just maybe he won't be that hard to get along with._


	3. Meeting the volturi

Raymon's Pov

We arrive in italy right as the sun begins to come up. I follow jane to the volturi's hideout. We enter a dimly lighted room and are met by a very tall man.

"Who are you and why are you here." Jane removes her hood.

"Jane reporting to aro i have a new vampire to strengthen our ranks." The tall vampire nods and we follow him into a large room where several vampires are standing by a chair with whom i suspect is aro. Jane tells me to wait in the shadows until she calls me in.

"Ah jane i see you have returned did you find the new vampire we have heard about." She bows slightly.

"Yes i have and i have brought him back with me he has agreed to join our ranks." Aro smiles.

"Bring him in then." She motions for me to step into the light.

"Ah so you are the so called flash killer you dont seem like much even for a newborn." I go to say something but catch jane signaling for me to remain silent. Aro then appears next to me.

"So newborn lets see what you can do." He then holds out his hand i look at him puzzled and i look at jane.

"This is how he tells what skills you have he looks into your mind." I nod and take his hand.

"Ah i see you are extremely fast faster than anyone in this room possibly even faster than the cullens. Oh whats this you posses another gift a powerful gift that even i cannot see shocking." I look at his puzzled as does the rest of the people in the room especially jane.

"This is shocking for the first time in some time i cannot read someones mind to an extent. Tell me newborn why don't you show us your secret ability." I look at jane and she nods. I then look around the room.

"I will need a volunteer." Aro nods and motions for jane to step forward i look at him surprised.

"She is the one who brought you here she will be your test subject." Jane looks at me i can tell she is a little frightened.

"Could you please pick someone else i don't think you will get to see the full extent if i use it on her." Aro and everyone looks at me puzzled even jane.

"Fine but may i ask why your power wouldn't fully work on her." I look at aro.

"I don't know why but i can tell that it wouldn't work to the full extent on her don't ask why cause even i don't understand it." Aro nods and jane steps aside and the big guy who escorted us in steps forward. I smile.

"Don't worry this will only hurt for a couple moments." He looks at me puzzled.

"Pain." He then screams out in pain and automatically falls to the floor and squirms in excruciating pain. Everyone except jane looks at me in a couple seconds i stop and look at aro.

"You are indeed special newborn very special. Now what to do with you where to place you." I look at him puzzled.

"Well the volturi travel mostly in groups of two and sometimes three to make sure no mortal finds out about us and to keep the peace. The only question is who to place you with." He looks at me and looks around but stops at jane and smiles.

"Jane meet your new partner. Mr um what is your name." I smile.

"Raymon sir." He smiles and looks back at jane.

"Well raymon since you and jane have the same ability it makes sense to pair you two together. Now may i ask what happened to your coven and how did you get our ability." I sigh and look at the floor.

"My coven was exterminated by a pack of giant wolves when i saw them die i wished pain on those who killed them and next thing i know it the wolves were on the ground whimpering and i killed them easily i had always been fast even as a human but no one ever told me that i was as fast as you said i never noticed." Aro smiles and nods.

"So raymon would you like to join the volturi if not then you can leave anytime." I look around and stop at jane who was looking at me and i could see slight pleeding in her eyes when she looked at me." I look back at aro who just smiles.

"I only have one question. What is the moon like here." Aro looks at me puzzled.

"I enjoy looking at the moon at night. Even if i do it alone." Aro nods and smiles again.

"The moon is exceptional here." I nod and look at jane who is looking at me i then look at aro and smile.

"I guess i'll join you guys can't be all bad." Aro just continues smiling and appears next to me.

"Well then raymon welcome to the volturi." He then sits back down and motions for jane.

"Jane you will be working with raymon from now on. I hope you get along with him." Jane nods and bows we then leave.

"Well little lady looks like your stuck with me." She glares at me.

"Would you stop calling me that." I smile.

"Only on one condition." She sighs and looks at me.

"What?" I smile again.

"Meet me on the roof of this building tonight say midnight." She glares at me.

"Why?" I laugh.

"I want to show you something." She nods and motions me to follow her. I follow her for a minute we stop at a room.

"This is your room. You can spend your free time here we have an extensive library here so feel free to read any book you want." I nod and she begind to leave when i grab her hand she stiffens.

"So you gonna meet me on the roof tonight little lady." She smiles slightly.

"Sure i have nothing better to do." I smile and let then disappears around the corner.

Jane's Pov

 _Well i wonder what he wants to show me. It better not be something stupid. Well as long as it gets him to stop calling me little lady i'll do it. I wonder why he's so interested in me all of a sudden. Maybe its because its what happened on the roof that day. It is puzzling why did he let me live it seems as if he would have killed anyone else but why did he let me live. I'll ask him tonight._

12:00 PM Midnight

Raymon's Pov

I look around and wait for jane to appear she arrives minutes later. She is still wearing her cloke she removes her hood and walks over to me.

"So what did you want to show me?" I smile.

"Follow me." I then take off with her following run for a couple minutes until we reach a very tall building. She looks at me puzzled i then begin to climb.

"Well you coming." She sighs and follows me to the top. I reach the top first and extend my hand to her as she begins to reach the top she looks at me puzzled but takes my hand.

"Quick close your eyes." She looks at me puzzled.

"Just do it." She sighs and closes her eyes and i move her around and point her head up towards the sky.

"Ok open them." She opens them and gasps.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" She nods.

"I told you the moon was beautiful its even better here than it is in america." She just nods.

"It is beautiful i can't believe i never noticed it before." I smile.

"It helps to enjoy the little things sometimes." She nods but then looks at me.

"I have a question for you." I nod and continue to look at the moon.

"Ask away." She sighs.

"Why did you let me live." I look at her shocked.

"Well it seems as if you killed everyone else who challenged you so why did you spare me." I sigh and look at the ground.

"I don't know why i let you live for some reason i let you live don't ask me why cause even i don't know why i just couldn't kill you something compelled me to spare you." She smiles briefly.

"Now i have a question for you." She looks at me and nods.

"Why don't you smile." She stiffens and looks at the ground.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I nod.

"Well i'll leave it at that and if you ever want to talk about it i'll listen." She looks at me surprised but nods we then look at the moon.

"Well i won't call you little lady if you agree to come up here every night with me. Is it a deal." I then extend my hand. She looks at me and nods then shakes my hand.

"It's a deal i could come to enjoy this." I smile and continue to look at the moon.

Jane's Pov

 _"If you ever want to talk about it i'll listen." Why is he being so nice to me. No one has ever bee this nice to me. Why him. Well i guess only time will tell._


	4. Shopping?

Raymon's Pov

It has been three weeks since i have joined the volturi. Me and jane have watched the moon every night and have become closer it was easier than i thought. Ever since that night three weeks i have not mentioned her smile but she seems to smile more lately even if it is a brief smile when we are together she tends to let one or two slip. I don't know why but i have come to like our time together every night. I feel happy and i think she is happy too.

It is another day here at the hide out. The sun had just gone down over italy. I look at my watch and see it is only 6:00 Pm and slowly get an idea. I head towards jane's room. I knock on her door and wait. No answer i knock again but no answer.

"Jane it's me raymon." Still no answer. I decide to check the library knowing she was defiantly there she was always either in her room or in the library those are the two places she is at most times. I arrive at the library minutes later and enter to find her sitting on a windowsill reading i walk over to her and tap her jumps and hides her magazine.

"Hello raymon. What do you need." I smile.

"Do you have any regular cloths i mean other than your cloaks." She looks at me puzzled.

"Well i have one outfit. Why do you ask?" I smile at her.

"Well go put it on i'm going to take you somewhere." She just stairs at me.

"What do you mean take me somewhere? Where are you taking me." I laugh.

"You'll see just go get changed and we can be on our way." She sighs and gets out of the windowsill and we head towards her room. She changes her cloths and comes out in a white tank top and blue jeans complete with white sneakers.

"I would still like to know where your taking me." I just smile lead the way as we reach the entrance to the hideout she stops me.

"What are you doing you know we can't go out there." I sigh.

"Well the sun is down and the moon is out. So i thought that you would like to go out and have a little fun." She thinks for a moment.

"Sure why not it could be fun i usually only go out on missions. So lead the way." I laugh and we head out. After a couple minutes i stop her and point at a cloth store.

"Why do you want to go in there." I sigh.

"Well i thought you might more cloths to where i mean all you ever wear is those cloaks and robes. I have a lot of cash on me so i'll buy you anything you want ok it'll be fun." She just looks at me so i extend my hand.

"Come on don't worry." She takes my hand and i take her into the store. She looks around and picks out some shirts of various colors and some jeans. I then walk over to the men's department and i pick out some outfits. Suddenly she comes up to me.

"Um raymon can i have 75 dollars?" I look at her and smile.

"Why do you need 75 dollars." She looks at the ground.

"Well i saw a dress and i wanted to get it but i don't want you to see it ok." I sigh and give her 75 dollars and go back to shopping i then look over and see a jewelry case and go take a look and find a diamond necklace i then get the attention of the clerk.

"How much is the necklace." He looks at me and smiles.

"Its 150 dollars. Why do you want the necklace." I smile and point to jane who was looking at some more cloths.

"Ah looking for something for your girlfriend." I look at the ground embarrassed.

"She's not my girlfriend." The clerk chuckles and hands me the necklace.

"I'll only charge you 100 since i can tell she is special to you." I smile and pay the man and hide the necklace in one of my bags. Jane then comes up to me and with a bag in her hand and says she's ready to leave. I pay for everything and we head back to the hide out and begin to go our separate ways when jane speaks up.

"Hey raymon thanks a lot i know i don't show it but i had a good time tonight thanks." I smile and nod.

"I had fun too jane i knew you would like it." She smiles briefly.

"So see you at the top of the tower tonight." She nods and we go our separate ways. I then go to my room and put my clothes away and pull out the necklace and stare at it.

"I think she will like it." I smile.

"Who will like what?" I turn around surprised and come face to face with aro.

"Oh hi aro i didn't hear you come in." He just smiles.

"I saw you and jane leave the hide out may i ask what were you doing." I look at him with a serious face.

"I took her shopping for some real clothes i mean all you guy ever wear are those robes and cloaks. I thought she could use some normal clothes." He just smiles.

"So what did you get her that she will like." I still keep a serious face.

"I bought her a necklace. I think she will like it." He stops smiling and looks at me seriously.

"Sit down raymon i have to tell you something that can't wait." I nod and sit down on my bed, aro then comes in and closes the door.

"Raymon how do you feel about jane." I look at him surprised.

"Well i feel as if she's a good friend and a great person why." He sighs.

"No i mean do you like her more than a friend." I sigh.

"I don't know aro i feel something like that but its stronger than that i want to be with her night and day and i want to help her come out of her shell and i want her to know that ill always be there for her. I don't know why but i feel something strong for her. But i know that vampires can't love not anymore."Aro chuckles and i look at him puzzled.

"My dear boy we vampires can still love it's just stronger than that it looks like you have found your mate. You see there was a reason why i put you two together as partners cause i knew you might have possibly been her mate and now i guess i was right. I think she can feel it as well she is just hesitant and for good has been through a lot of hardships in her long life but it is not my place to tell you what she went through. Only she can tell you." I nod and show him the necklace.

"I think she will love it." I smile and look at the time and realize it was almost midnight.

"Oh man i'm going to be late. Thanks for telling me everything aro but why are you telling me all of this." He just smiles.

"Because even i have had a mate i just hope you don't lose yours." I nod and get ready to head to the tower.

10 min later 12:00 PM Midnight

I arrive at our usual meeting spot to find someone already there. A woman with a black dress on with black heels.

"Um excuse me miss but how did you get up here." She then turns around and i gasp to find out that it was jane. She also had bright red lipstick on she just smiles briefly at me.

"Well do you like the dress i picked out." i just smile.

"Yeah i do you look beautiful." She smiles again briefly.

"I thought you would like it that's why i bought it."I go over to her she then shocks me by grabbing hold of my arm and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Um i bought you something." She looks at me.

"Close your eyes." She closes her eyes and i put the necklace on her.

"Ok open them." She opens them and looks at the necklace she then surprises me by giving me a full blown smile.

"Raymon i want to tell you something." I look at her and she sighs.

"I want to tell you why i never smile anymore." We sit on the edge of the building.

"The reason i never smile is because i have lost all happiness in my life." I look at her shocked.

"Where to start. It started in the early 1800's i lived here in italy and i was always happy i had just turned 18 and i was walking home when i was pulled into an ally by a man. I thought that i was about to be raped but he bit my neck i kicked him in the balls and got away but a few minutes later i felt excruciating pain all through my body i got home where i passed out i woke up hours later. When i did i was not in my house i was in a dark room chained to a wall. Next thing i knew it the man who bit my neck entered the room and told me that he was a vampire and that i was very unlucky that he intended to kill me by drinking my blood but now that i was a vampire that he would torture me for pleasure. I was scared and tried to get away but it was no use even with my newborn strength i couldn't get away." She looks at the ground and sighs.

"He told me everything that i should do to keep my secret of being a vampire. To only go out at night or face the wrath of the volturi he told me about them. For months he tortured me, he raped me he beat me he did everything possible to break me of my spirit. One night when he came to rape me i wished he knew the pain i was in and next thing i knew it he was squirming on the ground in pain while he was squirming i managed to break free and i killed him much to my delight. I spent the next few months killing anyone who tried to hurt me especially my own kind i felt great pleasure in it. It wasn't until months later that the volturi came after me and asked me to join them. I did. In a way that vampire won i never smiled or laughed again for i never felt joy again. That was until you came along." I look at her and smile at her.

"I'm sorry you went through that and i promise i will never let that happen to you again not as long as i'm here." She gives me a full blown smile and hugs me.

"I know you won't i just want to as you one thing." I nod.

"What you feel towards me." I smile.

"Its hard to explain but when i'm around you i can't get enough of you, and when you leave i want to see you again. Whenever were together i feel a something greater than love for you its hard to explain but i want to be with you forever and always." She then surprises me by kissing me on the lips.

"I feel the same way." I smile and kiss her on the lips.

"From now until the end of time i am your's jane. We are mates forever." She smiles and leans against me and i wrap my arm around her and pull her close.

 **Somewhere close by Someones Pov**

"So you have found a mate huh." I chuckle

"Well i will take great pleasure in killing you both." I laugh evilly.


End file.
